Episode 7334 (2nd November 2015)
Plot The next morning, Sam thanks Megan for helping look for Belle and Megan explains she thinks that Jai might know about the baby. Jai lies lifeless in the Cemetery. At Butler's Farm, Ross tells Pete that he covered for him with the police and told them he was still conscious after their fight but some lads later beat him up. Ross concludes that if Pete backs up the story then the police won't have any choice but to believe them. Pete wonders why Ross is doing all this. Ross explains he has everything he wants in Debbie and this is his way of putting things right. Leyla tells David that she thinks Tracy is hitting on Eric but their conversation is interrupted when they see lifeless Jai collapsed at Gennie's grave. Lawrence and Chrissie quiz Lachlan about his whereabouts the previous night, just as his youth offending workers arrive. Gabby puts her foot in it when she enquirers if she will still get a pony if Lachlan is sent to a children's home. Belle insists that she is never drinking again. Priya makes changes at the factory and informs Rishi that she has managed to get the supermarket back on side. Rishi announces to the factory staff that Priya is the new factory boss but Laurel interrupts them with a call that Jai is in A&E. David informs Nikhil that Jai is in the hospital but Nikhil insists that it doesn't change anything and he is still leaving. David pleads to Nikhil that his family needs him. Bernice also puts her foot in it with the case workers as Zak barges in and praises Lachlan for taking Belle home the previous night. The doctor informs Rishi and Priya that Jai has hypothermia and it could have been a lot worse. Pete calls round at Mulberry Cottage and tells Ross that he has stuck to the story and has just been charged with ABH, although he is leaving for a while to get his head straight. Before he leaves, Pete gives Ross some advice about Sarah and Jack's routine. Leyla tells Megan about finding Jai leaving her feeling guilty. Chrissie and Lawrence tell Lachlan that they are proud of him. Belle tells Vanessa that she doesn't think Kirin and Vanessa are over. Jai insists to his family he knows what he is doing as Nikhil walks into his hospital room. Megan suggests to Sam that it would be better if Jai died, worrying she is running out of time to get away. Nikhil explains to Priya that he spent the night at Farrers Barn and tells Priya that Rishi asked him to take over at the factory but he declined as he doesn't want to be in the village. He tells her that he will be happy to step in temporarily until Jai gets back on his feet. Priya protests that she can juggle running the factory and being a mum but Rishi informs her that Nikhil is best for the job. Nikhil offers to work with Priya but gutted at their betrayal, she claims she would rather stick pins in her eyes and declares she no longer has a family. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick Guest cast *Heather - Emma Dears *Rory - Stephen Gregory *Doctor - Christopher Jordan Locations *Main Street *Cemetery *Butler's Farm - Kitchen *Church Lane *Home Farm - Living room and hall *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Hotten General Hospital - Hospital room and corridor *Café Main Street - Exterior Notes *There was no episode broadcast on 30th October 2015 due to ITV's coverage of the Rugby World Cup. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes